


Sleepless Night IV

by LadyValkyrie



Series: Nights not spent sleeping [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, More Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyValkyrie/pseuds/LadyValkyrie
Summary: James couldn’t get to sleep. It was Thomas’ birthday in a few weeks, and he desperately wanted to get him something nice given they’d had too many years apart, however inspiration was lacking.James crept out of bed quietly, so as not to wake Thomas, and went to down to their small kitchen to make some tea. James curled up with his cup in the sitting room and he reflected on the wonderful five years they’d had together since being reunited.In which James reflects on the life that he and Thomas have, free at last.





	Sleepless Night IV

~~~~

James couldn’t get to sleep. It was Thomas’ birthday in a few weeks, and he desperately wanted to get him something nice given they’d had too many years apart, however inspiration was lacking.

 

James crept out of bed quietly, so as not to wake Thomas, and went to down to their small kitchen to make some tea. James curled up with his cup in the sitting room and he reflected on the wonderful five years they’d had together since being reunited.

 

***

In the end, escaping the plantation was relatively easy. 

 

Thomas, as a reward for many years of good behaviour, had been entrusted by Oglethorpe to work in the plantation office for a couple of days a week. His responsibilities including counting the plantation funds and keeping the books. So, it was a simple process for Thomas to start to skim a bit off the top of each transaction he handled, then cook the books to cover his trail. After a couple of months, he’d acquired a decent stash of coins. James memorised the routines of the guards, and managed to steal a couple of knives from the kitchen and started to stockpile some food.

 

Then, on a stormy night when visibility was poor, they gathered their hidden stash of weapons, food and money and climbed over the wall while the guards were huddled in their shelters, trying to stay dry. The first few nights, James and Thomas slept rough, then once they were far enough away from the plantation to not arouse suspicion, they started to stay at inns as they made their way north.

 

It took them a few weeks to find a township by the sea that they felt comfortable in. The town was a decent size and seemed to offer plenty of opportunities for employment, plus they found an old cottage that had been abandoned - after asking around the town, it appeared not to have an owner, so deciding that possession was nine tenths of the law, Thomas and James claimed it as their own.

 

They befriended Mary, a young widow, and her children who lived at the neighbouring farm, introducing themselves as cousins. As their funds were starting to run low, Thomas bartered with Mary in exchange for some food and assistance in setting up their own farm, he would teach the children to read. While Mary could read a little, she couldn’t read well enough to teach them herself, so agreed to this deal without hesitation.

 

To celebrate their first successful vegetable crop, James and Thomas invited Mary and her children to share a meal. It was a fun evening, and as James was showing the children their small library, Mary remarked to Thomas ’So, Thomas, James is your cousin then?’

 

‘Yes, that’s right. A distant cousin.’ Thomas responded carefully.

 

‘Funny, I don’t see any family resemblance. And I couldn’t help but notice when we walked up here that the roof over the second bedroom of the cottage isn’t yet fixed, which means that you must be sharing a room since I don’t see a bed in the sitting room.’ She raised an eyebrow, questioning.

 

Thomas blushed, unsure of what to say.

 

Mary, sensing his discomfort, added ‘I do not judge you and James, Thomas. However there are others in the town who will, and people talk. So get that roof fixed, and get yourselves a second bed for appearances sake.’ She took Thomas’ hand and squeezed it, then went to join James and her children in looking at the books.

 

*

They had spent the day fixing up the barn next to their cottage, and they’d decided after the day’s labours, they deserved a break. They walked down to the small stream down the hill from their property, and cooled off in the water.

 

Once done with swimming they lay on the bank of the stream. James could tell a storm was coming; something about his mariner’s sixth sense. That, and it was bloody humid.

 

‘We should go back, I think it will storm soon’ he said to Thomas.

 

‘In just a minute, love, I’m rather enjoying the shade down here.’ Thomas yawned and stretched. James smiled and lay down next to him, and thought, I’ll just rest my eyes for a moment. And then promptly fell asleep.

 

James woke to Thomas kissing him. 

 

‘Wake up love, I think it’s about to pour down.’ Thomas was putting his shoes and shirt back on. James got dressed and they ran up to the cottage as the heavens opened.

 

Soaked to the bone and laughing, they stumbled inside and stripped out of their sodden clothes. Thomas started the fire to dry them, and James fetched some food and drink. There was something quite liberating about being able to walk around one’s house naked.

 

‘Well those are my only good trousers; we can’t go out anywhere now til they dry. And we are starting to run low on funds, so I don’t think I can justify buying another pair.’ Thomas pouted.

 

James chuckled, ‘All will be well my darling Thomas. We’ll be finished with necessary repairs to this place soon, and we can find paid work in town. Then you can buy all the trousers you’d like in the world.' Thomas went still and quiet. ‘Thomas? What’s the matter?’

 

‘What if I can’t find work? I’ve never had paid work a day in my life. It’s alright for you - you’ll be employed by the fishermen in town, or will be able to do carpentry or something useful. I expect I’ll end up stuck here looking after the chickens.’ 

 

‘Don’t be silly, darling Thomas. You’re an educated man - you did notice that there are several traders as well as a solicitor in town? I’m sure they’ll be in need of assistance for a clerk or a book keeper - and I know you know how to do that. Plus you’ve done a great job at teaching the children next door to read - I’m sure there will be others who would use your talents.’ James took Thomas’ hand and kissed it. ‘It will be alright, my dear, as long as we are together.’

 

‘Oh I know you’re right love,’ Thomas sighed, pulling James close, ‘It’s just been a very, very long time since I’ve had to be responsible for my own welfare - after being imprisoned for so long, I haven’t had to worry about food or shelter, I’ve rather forgotten how to sort these things out.’ He took a swig of wine from their shared bottle.

 

Sensing Thomas’ dark mood lifting, James said, ‘Besides, I you have done a paid days work - there is a job you can do if all else fails.’

 

‘Hmm? What’s that?’ 

 

James rolled Thomas onto his back and climbed on top of him. ‘Well, you do give excellent head, my love, and if you recall in London I paid you for that service once - so I’m sure you’d have plenty of paying customers…’ He gave Thomas a wicked grin and kissed him.

 

At this comment, Thomas grabbed James’s wrists, and tried to gain the upper hand. ‘James, you terrible man! Are you honestly suggesting that I, son of an Earl, would be reduced to making my living on my knees?’ He tickled James, laughing.

 

‘Stop it Thomas! I’m so sorry for insulting your dignity. Besides, if you’ve only got one pair of trousers, they’d be constantly stained at the knees, so everyone will know what you do for a living.’ James laughed, trying and failing to stop Thomas from tickling him.

 

‘You’re a lost cause, honestly, James.’ Thomas said, now on top of James and in control.

 

‘But my love, if you did decide to pursue this employment, I would of course be more than happy to offer myself up for your practise.’

 

Thomas snorted, ‘Oh, is that supposed to be some sort of subtle hint?’ In response, James gave Thomas one of his most winning smiles and Thomas sighed.

 

He kissed James down his torso, running his hands over James’ scars, and followed the trail of fine hair to his cock. Thomas licked and kissed James around his inner thighs, James shuddered with the sensation. He groaned as Thomas took him in his mouth and began to suck and lick, and began to stroke his balls. He curled his fingers in Thomas’ hair, and he was taken back to the time in London when Thomas pulled him into that alley for the exact same purpose. James’ breath began to hitch, and he cried out as he came, spilling down Thomas’ throat.

 

They lay together afterwards in front of the dying fire, as night fell. 

 

‘We will be alright here, won’t we James?’ Thomas asked quietly.

 

‘Yes, Thomas. I love you so much. We will be fine as long as you’re by my side.’ 

 

* 

It didn’t take Thomas long to establish himself as a leading citizen of their small community, James noted with some amusement. Despite his earlier fears of unemployment, Thomas found himself constantly busy through his work as a clerk for the town solicitor, and he did the books for most of the shop owners and knew most of the townsfolk. So, when the time came that a petition to the Governor was needed - something to do with a road tax? James had been absorbed in his work updating a coastal chart and hadn’t really been paying attention - Thomas was chosen travel to the city to see the Governor.

 

‘And there is a ball that I’m invited to. And you’re coming with me as my guest.’

 

’Sorry, what ball? What are you talking about Thomas?’ James finally looked up from his work, confused at this new topic of conversation.

 

‘The Governor’s ball, dear. We will travel to it next week, present the town’s petition, then we shall, eat, drink and be merry and it will be marvellous.’ Thomas looked delighted at the prospect.

 

‘I don’t like balls, my love. Besides, what if we get recognised? Who is the Governor for this colony anyway? What if he knows you from London?’ James frowned.

 

‘Nonsense James, the current Governor is the nephew of a politician I knew back in the day, however he won’t know me, he would have only been a child at the time of our downfall. Besides, no one knows the cousins James and Thomas Barlow, do they? Come on dearest, it will be fun.’ At this, Thomas reached his arms around James and kissed the top of his head.

 

So with only a little bit more moaning, James found himself travelling to the city to attend the blasted ball with Thomas. They bought new clothes for the occasion (their funds in far better shape now they were both in regular work), Thomas even went as far as to borrow a wig. They were announced as they arrived; James holding his breath lest anyone recognise them, but of course they didn’t. Too many years had passed, and they were miles and miles from the old hunting grounds of Captain Flint and the plantation in Savannah.

 

Thomas was in his element. James watched, not without some pride, as his lover mingled, flirted and worked the room. He shone - there was no other word for it. Thomas presented his petition to the Governor, managed to actually elicit some commitment to look into the tax issue, and indeed it appeared that the Governor and his wife were entranced with Thomas. James smiled, Thomas really had the gift of making you think that you were the only person on earth when he focussed his attention on you. Once Thomas had introduced himself to what seemed like every person in the city, he made his way back to James and took his hand subtlety.

 

‘Come with me.’ He whispered in James’ ear.

 

Thomas led James up the stairs of the entry way, and found an empty ante-chamber. Thomas took a quick look, then pulled James inside and closed the door. He pulled James close, kissing him and starting to undo his breeches.

 

‘Thomas, stop, what are you doing?’ James managed to ask, in between kisses.

 

‘Oh I want you now James.’ Thomas broke away to place a chair at the door, then went back to undressing James.

 

‘Thomas, was your sole intention in coming to this ball to be able to have me in a place where we might be discovered?'

 

‘Not sole intention - I did need to speak with the Governor about that road tax issue. But I must confess this was the first thing that came to mind when I found out we’d been invited to the ball.’ By this time, Thomas had James' trousers around his ankles, and had started to stroke his cock. ‘And I came prepared.’

 

James raised an eyebrow as Thomas pulled a small bottle of oil and a few spare handkerchiefs from his pockets, and gave James a mischievous grin. 

 

‘You’re completely depraved, do you know that?’ James looked around, starting to worry that another horny couple would come barging into the room.

 

Thomas knelt down in front of James, first, taking James’ cock into his mouth, then, once it was properly hard, moved his tongue to licking his balls, then turned James around and started to lick at his entrance. This was shortly followed by a couple of oiled fingers as James gasped, bracing himself against the window frame, trying to be quiet.

 

A few minutes later, James found himself looking through the window over the gardens as Thomas fucked him, they fucked while Thomas pulling his hair, it was surreal watching the other guests mingle below them, totally oblivious to frantic coupling occurring upstairs. Thomas came very quickly, whispering in James’ ear as he came ‘Oh god, James, I love you.’ He reached around to finish James off, who came soon after with a quiet moan.

 

They cleaned themselves and dressed, and slipped out of the room and back to the main party unnoticed. When leaving, the Governor personally farewelled Thomas, and said, ‘Pleasure to meet you Mr Barlow, and of course, your cousin Mr Barlow. I look forward to discussing ways we can improve the colony further.’

 

Thomas bestowed a dazzling smile on the Governor ‘Oh Your Excellency, it would be my pleasure. Thank you so much for the kind invitation to your gathering tonight - it has been  _most_  enjoyable.’

 

As they left, and made their way back to their accommodation for the night, James gave Thomas a sideways glance.

 

‘You’re completely incorrigible, Thomas. We’ve only just established ourselves properly, and yet here you are, ready to enter the realm of colonial politics after one fancy party.’

 

Thomas smiled at James, ‘But my dearest, it will give us a reason to attend many more balls in the future, which gives us plenty of opportunities to well, how shall I put it - be adventurous.’ He winked in case James had missed the innuendo, and groped his arse for good measure.

 

***

James finished his tea, stretched and decided he was now tired enough to go back to bed. Before he went upstairs again though, he looked out across their small home, at their chicken coop, their barn and their thriving garden. He couldn’t have imagined that he would end up so happy, so content, so  _at peace_  - not when he thought his time was up when Silver pulled that pistol on him on the Island.

 

He climbed back into bed and curled up next to Thomas, who mumbled something incoherent and went straight back to sleep. Then the perfect idea for a birthday gift came to James. He smiled, rolled over and went to sleep himself.


End file.
